À francesa
by Silverghost
Summary: Véspera do casamento de Fleur e Bill... O que pode acontecer quando o trio vai fazer compras em um shopping trouxa? Ginny conseguirá encurralar Harry? Ron conseguirá pegar o buquê para Hermione?


**À francesa**

* * *

As ruas estavam movimentadas naquele princípio de manhã. O sol saíra pela primeira vez em todo seu esplendor, afugentando os temores de mais um verão de névoas na capital inglesa. Em frente ao Palácio de Buckingham, centenas de turistas se amontoavam, na esperança de flagrar um momento privado da Família Real. O Green Park também estava cheio. Parecia que toda a população londrina tinha decidido fazer um piquenique naquela manhã esplendorosa, engarrafando algumas das principais vias de tráfego que davam acesso ao local.

Londres era uma cidade relativamente agradável de se viver. Se você for um inglês. Especialmente nos bairros mais antigos da metrópole, persiste um certo ar vitoriano, seja nas belas construções, seja nos rostos impassíveis das pessoas que cruzam com você pelas ruas, seja no humor ácido e tipicamente britânico que se encontra nos lugares mais improváveis.

Era exatamente nesse tipo de humor que a jovem que acabara de deixar um táxi pensava quando ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com o Big Ben. Faltavam dez minutos para as dez horas. Estava atrasada. Exatamente cinqüenta e cinco minutos atrasada. E, se existe algo que é intolerável para os padrões ingleses, é o atraso.

Com passos rápidos, ela atravessou a rua, sem dar atenção ao palácio ou aos demais monumentos históricos que circundavam o parque. Só isso já a diferenciava, e muito, dos outros passantes que aproveitavam o sábado. O rosto fechado e os olhos desconfiados que pareciam estar a todo o momento vasculhando a pequena multidão atestavam que ela era muito diferente dos seus companheiros.

Sem se importar com as placas que proibiam pisar na grama, a jovem tomou uma vereda de orquídeas como atalho, sumindo entre as sombras das bem cuidadas árvores que guardavam a área mais sombria do parque.

Muitos e muitos anos atrás, ocorrera um assassinato naquela clareira e, desde então, aquele pedaço do parque fora proclamado mal-assombrado. Por isso, era raro encontrar pessoas por ali. Elas preferiam montar seus piqueniques em áreas mais alegres.

Hermione permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso ao pensar nas vezes em que viera ao Green Park com os pais. Quando era muito pequena, antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts, ela sempre sentira curiosidade em conhecer o fantasma que habitava aquele pequeno bosque. Os senhores Granger, entretanto, nunca tinham permitido. Era uma pena que, quando finalmente tinha oportunidade de conhecer aquele lugar, não tinha tempo para fazer maiores explorações.

Ela ouviu um galho estalar sob seus pés tão logo penetrou na clareira e, logo em seguida, percebeu duas sombras levantarem-se sob uma aveleira carregada de frutos.

- Pensamos que não viria mais. – a voz do primeiro soou, cansada, pouco antes de Harry revelar-se à parca luz que penetrava pelas copas das árvores.

Hermione sorriu, adiantando-se para o amigo, abraçando-o com carinho.

- Aparentemente, todo mundo decidiu que hoje era um bom dia para um piquenique. O trânsito está um inferno.

Harry sorriu e deu um passo para trás. Hermione soltou-se dele, encarando o outro rapaz. Ron parecia ligeiramente mais alto do que estivera pouco antes de se despedirem na estação King's Cross, os olhos azuis com um brilho diferente, um tanto mais maduro. Alguma coisa teria acontecido durante as duas semanas de férias que eles tinham passado longe?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Se olhasse seus olhos no espelho, Hermione certamente reconheceria o mesmo brilho, que nas orbes verdes de Harry intensificavam-se de uma maneira quase palpável. Não, eles não tinham ganhado essa nova aparência durante as férias, mas sim durante os últimos acontecimentos em Hogwarts. Pensar nisso, entretanto, ainda doía.

- Bom dia, Ron. – ela cumprimentou, dando um passo hesitante na direção dele.

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha, um meio sorriso nos lábios, estendendo a mão a ela.

- Quase boa tarde, Mione. Quase boa tarde.

Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços, ignorando categoricamente a mão que ele ainda estendia.

- Não foi culpa minha.

- Claro que não foi. Foi culpa dos trouxas, que decidiram aproveitar a manhã e saíram mais cedo de casa do que você. – Ron respondeu imediatamente – Por que não aparatou? Seria muito mais fácil chegar aqui aparatando.

- Meus pais fizeram a gentileza de chamar um táxi para mim enquanto eu me arrumava. – ela respondeu, tentando não perder a pouca paciência que lhe restara da vagarosa viagem que fizera até ali – Eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-los, não com tudo o que está acontecendo.

A voz dela abaixou consideravelmente nesse ponto e Ron sentiu-se culpado por alguns instantes. Sabia como Hermione estava preocupada com os pais, especialmente agora que tinham decidido acompanhar Harry em sua busca. Quase inconscientemente, ele cobriu o espaço entre os dois e abraçou a amiga.

Harry observou com um pequeno sorriso ela esconder o rosto junto ao peito de Ron e abraçá-lo de volta. Meneando a cabeça e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos, ele deu as costas ao casal, seu pensamento vagando por alguns instantes junto à figura de uma jovem ruiva e à possibilidade de vê-la no dia seguinte.

Foi quando um espirro alto o despertou de seus devaneios. Ele virou-se novamente para os amigos, encontrando a face confusa de Hermione enquanto Ron dobrava-se a si mesmo, tentando controlar os violentos espirros.

- A-A-ATCHIM! ATCHIM! A-A-A-A-ATCHIM!

- Ron, você... – Hermione tentou se aproximar, mas o ruivo deu um passo para trás, colocando a mão para impedi-la de se aproximar.

- A-A... Mione, você, você... ATCHIM! Você está usando... ATCHIM! Está usando perfume? ATCHIM! ATCHIM!

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Perfume? Sim, eu estou... Ron, o que você pensa que está fazendo!

Ele acabara de tirar a varinha do bolso, apontando diretamente para ela. Harry arregalou os olhos, perguntando-se se Ron poderia estar sob alguma maldição Imperius e escolhera aquele exato momento para se revelar.

_- Aguamenti!_

Um jato de água forte deixou a varinha do ruivo e Hermione sentiu-se cair sentada na lama que acabara de se formar sob seus pés, enquanto suas roupas e seus cabelos encharcavam-se completamente.

Ela piscou os olhos por alguns instantes quando conseguiu reabri-los, fixando-os em Ron, que agora a observava assustado e com as orelhas muito vermelhas. Respirou profundamente três vezes, levantando-se devagar, sem desviar os olhos de Ron, sentindo a água escorrer pelos grossos fios de cabelo, que, até momentos atrás tinham estado presos em uma caprichosa trança.

- Hum... É... Você está bem? – Ron perguntou, muito sem jeito.

Harry, por seu lado, abafou o riso, tentando não se fazer notar por Hermione, que olhava para o ruivo com uma expressão de pura fúria. Quase tremendo, ela tirou a própria varinha do bolso, secando-se rapidamente. Seu cabelo, entretanto, estava agora completamente armado.

- Perfeitamente bem, Ronald Weasley. – ela resmungou, num tom que pareceu a ele muito próximo do de sua mãe, e deu as costas aos dois rapazes, começando a caminhar decidida para fora da clareira.

Ron e Harry se entreolharam e Harry deu de ombros para um Ron muito sem graça, começando a seguir a amiga. Os três deixaram a clareira, dessa vez sem pisar na grama. Hermione, embora emburrada, tentando fazer o cabelo voltar ao normal, notou um par de olhos escuros observando-os. Provavelmente um trouxa que, desde a infância fora alertado acerca dos fantasmas do bosque e que agora se surpreendia ao ver três jovens deixando o "lugar amaldiçoado".

Ela revirou os olhos. Por estranho que pudesse parecer, os ingleses gostavam de seus fantasmas. Aquele rapaz provavelmente estava os censurando mentalmente por terem ido perturbar as almas da clareira.

- Então, aonde vamos agora? – Harry perguntou, apressando os passos até acompanhá-la. Ron vinha logo atrás.

- Temos que comprar o presente de casamento. Há um shopping trouxa aqui perto. Não tínhamos combinado almoçar lá antes de nos despedirmos? – ela respondeu, ainda de mau humor.

Harry assentiu, olhando por cima do ombro para encontrar o amigo um tanto cabisbaixo. Por que aqueles dois tinham que ser tão cabeça dura? Meneou a cabeça e os três seguiram em silêncio, sem se importar com os turistas ou as muitas famílias que vinham passar o dia no parque, alheias à guerra que estava acontecendo ao redor deles.

O shopping não era muito longe de Green Park, mas também não era exatamente perto. Andar sob o sol das dez horas em pleno verão não era, também, muito agradável. Assim, quando eles chegaram ao seu destino, estavam cansados, suados e, especialmente Hermione e Ron, irritados.

Foi com alívio que eles sentiram, ao ultrapassar as portas de vidro que davam acesso ao prédio, o ar viciado e frio, típico de ar-condicionado. Para então se depararem com uma multidão muito maior do que a que tinham encontrado no parque.

- É impressão minha, ou Londres em peso está aqui hoje? – Ron perguntou num tom curioso, observando com interesse o vai-e-vem de pessoas que lotavam o shopping.

Hermione bufou, os olhos pousando reprovadoramente sobre um pequeno grupo de punks de cabelos espetados e de cores variadas. Harry sorriu internamente ao perceber a semelhança da amiga com a professora McGonagall naquele instante.

- É uma liquidação. – ela resmungou – Odeio liquidações.

- Você odeia liquidações? – Harry perguntou, divertido – Nunca pensei que viveria para ver uma garota dizer isso. Mesmo tia Petunia, que sempre torce o nariz para tudo, adorava vir às compras, especialmente em liquidações.

- Muita gente, esbarrões, pisões no pé, uma mãe que quer te deixar parecendo um abajur cheio de babadinhos e muitas e muitas lojas completamente cheias, muitas e muitas roupas provadas... – ela respondeu, resignada – Isso me deixou um tanto traumatizada.

Harry sorriu novamente, enquanto Ron observava, embasbacado, uma garota de longos cabelos loiros em trajes mínimos passar por eles, andando de patins. Mione, que percebera o olhar dele, bufou novamente, cruzando os braços.

- De qualquer maneira... – Harry tornou, seu semblante tornando-se repentinamente mais sério – Prestem atenção em qualquer movimento suspeito. Estamos nos arriscando bastante vindo aqui sem qualquer segurança.

- Esse é o nosso trunfo. – Ron respondeu, finalmente desgrudando os olhos da moça e voltando-se para o amigo – Eles não esperam que façamos isso. Acreditam que, com a morte de Dumbledore, vamos nos esconder como baratas.

- Isso é nojento, Ron. – Hermione observou, um pouco mais branda agora – E não estamos em um jogo de xadrez.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Podemos não estar em um jogo de xadrez, mas é uma boa estratégia, não? Eles não esperam que estejamos no meio dos trouxas, nos divertindo em pleno fim de semana.

- Ainda assim. – Harry respondeu – Prestem atenção em qualquer movimento suspeito. E fiquem com as varinhas a postos.

- Só falta dizer "_Vigilância Constante_" e eu vou ter certeza que você anda encontrando muito com o Olho-Tonto. – Ron observou.

Harry apenas sorriu e começou a caminhar, seguido pelos dois amigos. Às primeiras lojas, eles sequer se viravam, tão cheias elas estavam. Seguindo as leis da física de que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço, era lógico que eles não conseguiriam nem mesmo entrar naqueles lugares. As loucas que se atiravam contra as portas envidraçadas das mesmas eram, obviamente, contorcionistas.

- Então... Alguma idéia do que podemos dar para Fleur e Bill? – Mione perguntou após alguns instantes e dois esbarrões.

Ron coçou a cabeça.

- Vocês inventaram de vir aqui por conta própria. Duvido que encontremos alguma coisa útil por aqui, pelo menos do ponto de vista bruxo.

- Vamos começar por utilidades domésticas então. – Hermione os liderou para uma enorme loja de departamentos, relativamente vazia em comparação às primeiras lojas do shopping.

Os três penetraram na seção de eletrodomésticos e logo Mione e Harry embrenharam-se entre os corredores da seção, enquanto Ron observava os estranhos objetos que estavam expostos na área.

- Que tal uma batedeira? – Harry perguntou, parando diante de uma super-batedeira branca com cinco velocidades, capacidade de bater de verso, reverso e anti-verso (seja lá o que significasse isso), além de vir com um livro de receitas como brinde – Tia Petunia ia adorar uma dessas.

- Você consegue imaginar Fleur Delacour de avental, numa cozinha, fazendo bolo com uma batedeira trouxa? – Mione respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Harry riu.

- Definitivamente, não. Mas, se formos considerar esse seu pensamento, creio que nada aqui vai servir.

Ela assentiu.

- Estamos perdendo tempo... Vem, vamos buscar o Ron e procurar outra loja.

Eles deixaram o corredor das batedeiras, liquidificadores e afins e foram encontrar Ron no centro da loja, onde o ruivo estava sentado no chão, observando, quase hipnotizado, uma grande lavadora de roupas que balançava pesadamente de um lado para o outro.

Hermione controlou sua vontade de rir ao perceber os olhos do rapaz vidrados no reflexo da tampa de vidro, por onde se divisava o interior da máquina, aonde uma trouxa de roupa ia de um lado para o outro, seguindo o movimento rotatório das pás. Harry, por sua vez, apenas meneou a cabeça, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Ron, eu sei que está muito divertido assistir a essa roupa sendo lavada, mas temos que ir...

Ele piscou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de voltar à razão e levantar-se, seguindo os amigos em silêncio, as orelhas estranhamente vermelhas ao perceber que as pessoas olhavam para ele com sombras de riso no rosto.

- Vocês encontraram alguma coisa? – ele perguntou quando saíram da loja, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em um grupo de crianças que corria junto a eles, disputando uma grande nuvem de algodão-doce.

Mione meneou a cabeça, observando curiosa um rapaz que caminhava não muito longe deles, o mesmo que ela tinha visto no parque, quando deixaram a clareira. Eles continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, entrando nas poucas lojas vazias do shopping para nada encontrar que valesse à pena levar.

A hora do almoço rapidamente se aproximou. Cansados e com os pés doloridos de tantos pisões, os três se encaminharam para a praça de alimentação, entrando no primeiro restaurante razoavelmente vazio para fazerem seus pratos.

- Onde vamos nos sentar? - Ron perguntou, segurando seu prato.

Harry, que, ao final das contas, era quem tinha talento para achar coisas, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e não demorou a localizar uma mesa vazia bem no centro da praça.

- Vamos rápido, tem um casal indo pra lá!

O moreno não esperou os amigos seguirem-no, saindo praticamente correndo, pedindo desculpas ao sentir os esbarrões que dava sem ao menos virar-se para as pessoas. Pouco mais adiante, um casal de namorados estava quase chegando na mesa vazia quando Harry praticamente jogou seu prato em cima da mesma, derrubando metade do conteúdo dele e sentando-se triunfantemente.

- Eu não acredito nisso... - Mione meneou a cabeça, sentando-se de frente para Harry, que ainda sorria, esbaforido - Você acabou de agir como se tivesse a idade mental de uma criança de três anos.

Ron sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Se ele tivesse a idade mental de três anos, Mione, ele tinha corrido naquela direção.

Ela seguiu com os olhos a direção que ele apontara e logo fechou a cara ao se deparar com o logotipo colorido do McDonald's. Harry estreitou os olhos para ela, sem entender o por quê do semblante carregado.

- Ei, pelo menos conseguimos uma mesa, não?

- Não é a questão da mesa. - ela apontou para a loja, onde uma enorme fila de crianças acompanhadas de seus pais esperava pacientemente sua vez - É o mesmo princípio dos exploradores de elfos-domésticos. Eu não duvidaria que eles trabalham com elfos-domésticos! E com carne de minhoca! Aqueles hambúrgueres absolutamente sem gosto, nem um pouco saudáveis, totalmente gordurosos e entupidores de veias e...

- Do que ela tá falando? - Ron perguntou de boca cheia.

Harry virou-se em sua cadeira, sorrindo ao perceber do que Mione estava falando.

- Ah, sim... Só falta você fazer agora como aqueles ecoterroristas e dizer que eles são o símbolo do capitalismo e sair queimando lojas por aí. - ele observou - Mione, você precisa aprender a conviver com certas coisas... Certos costumes estão enraizados na sociedade e a gente...

- Não me diga que você já comeu naquele lugar! - ela resmungou, olhando para ele com certa fúria.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Ron voltou a perguntar, olhando de um para o outro.

- Você acha mesmo que Tia Petúnia e tio Vernon algum dia me trariam aqui? O Dudley certamente se entope dessas coisas quase todo dia, mas eu nunca tive essa oportunidade.

Hermione respirou fundo e começou a comer tranqüilamente seu almoço. Harry e Ron se entreolharam.

- Vocês vão mesmo me deixar sem saber do que estão falando? - o ruivo perguntou uma última vez.

- Não é nada, Ron. Você conhece a Mione e sua mania de ser politicamente correta.

- Não é uma questão de ser "politicamente correta". - Hermione retorquiu - Mas é a mais pura verdade. Fast Food... Essa pressa vai acabar com a saúde de todas aquelas crianças. Eles acabam com todo o prazer em se fazer uma refeição correta, balanceada e...

- Mione, seus pais são dentistas, você não, lembra disso? - Harry perguntou, apontando para o prato dela - vamos comer logo e sair desse inferno.

Ela revirou os olhos e os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ron lançava de vez em quando alguns olhares à amiga, mas ela não parecia notar, muito concentrada em seu próprio prato. Harry apenas soltava alguns suspiros fundos de vez em quando, mergulhando, novamente, em seus próprios pensamentos, o que vinha acontecendo com muita freqüência nos últimos tempos.

Quinze minutos depois, Hermione foi a primeira a terminar seu almoço e, enquanto esperava os dois acabarem, observava as lojas ao redor da praça, sempre fechando a cara ao ver a fila do McDonald's, que nunca parecia diminuir. Entretanto, o semblante dela não demorou a mudar, iluminando-se ao mesmo tempo em que ela se levantava.

- Eu acho que já sei o que dar para Bill e Fleur! - ela exclamou, deixando a mesa antes que eles pudessem perguntar alguma coisa.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? - Ron perguntou para Harry.

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Quem gosta dela é você, você é quem é obrigado a entender o que se passa na cabeça da Mione.

Ron ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Eu, eu... eu não...

Harry apenas sorriu.

- Vamos lá, Ron, nós estamos sozinhos, você pode dizer a verdade... Além disso, não adianta muito esconder, está mais que escrito na sua testa, desde o quarto ano, quando você começou com seus ciúmes para cima do Krum.

- Harry, eu só... Só estava preocupado com ela e...

- E o que me diz do ano passado, daquelas confusões por causa da Lavender e do Slug Club? - Harry suspirou - Mas, tudo bem, se quiser continuar fingindo que não tem nada a ver, vá em frente. Mas lembre-se que estamos em guerra, Ron. E que amanhã...

- O que tem amanhã? - Hermione perguntou, parando logo atrás de Harry.

Os dois rapazes de repente, ficaram muito vermelhos.

- Amanhã tem o casamento, lógico. - Ron respondeu rapidamente, voltando para o embrulho que ela trazia abraçado - O que é isso?

- O presente do casamento. - ela respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

- E o que é? - Harry perguntou, tentando tomar a sacola dela.

- Um livro! - ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

Harry meneou a cabeça, enquanto Ron bufava.

- Mione, nós não tínhamos combinado que livros não eram bons presentes de casamento? - ele perguntou, empurrando seu prato para frente.

- Mas esse é um excelente presente para recém-casados! - ela respondeu, tirando a sacola do alcance das mãos de Harry.

- Sobre o que é o livro? - Harry perguntou, enquanto ela voltava a se sentar.

- É um dicionário de nomes com significados e historiografia. - ela respondeu, olhando orgulhosa para o embrulho em papel pardo - É simplesmente perfeito.

- Por que meu irmão vai precisar de um dicionário de nomes? - Ron perguntou, observando a amiga com certa curiosidade.

Harry reprimiu o riso enquanto Mione revirava os olhos.

- A não ser que ele não pretenda ser pai, Ron, ele vai precisar, SIM, de um dicionário de nomes. - ela respondeu.

Ron sentiu as orelhas arderem de leve e mordeu a língua para impedir-se de responder. Harry ainda o olhava com certo divertimento e tudo que ele não queria era dar mais margem à conversas como a que tinham tido pouco antes de Hermione chegar.

Nesse momento, Hermione estreitou os olhos, parecendo um tanto preocupada, enquanto olhava um ponto na multidão.

- Ele de novo? Não é possível que seja coincidência...

- Do que está falando, Mione? - Harry perguntou, voltando-se para onde ela olhava.

Ela apontou com o queixo um rapaz de olhos escuros, parado na frente do restaurante em que eles tinham se servido, olhando para eles. O rapaz rapidamente disfarçou, mas era inegável que estivera prestando atenção nos três jovens até instantes atrás.

- Você o conhece, Mione? - Ron perguntou, traindo uma nota de ciúme na voz.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu o vi na saída da clareira, quando estávamos no parque. E quando deixamos a loja de departamentos onde você foi hipnotizado pela máquina de lavar roupa. Tudo bem que duas vezes é coincidência, mas três vezes? E ele estava olhando agora pra cá.

- Talvez seja um comensal... - Harry observou, levantando-se e levando a mão ao bolso em que sua varinha se encontrava.

Mione o puxou de volta para seu lugar.

- Você está sendo paranóico, Harry. Ele não tem cara de bruxo, muito menos de comensal.

- Que tipo de cara você acha que um comensal tem, Mione? - Ron perguntou, curioso.

- Não sei. - ela confessou - Em todo caso, ele não tem cara de comensal.

- E por que ele estaria nos seguindo? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu não sei se ele está nos seguindo. Eu só disse que era muita coincidência. - Mione respondeu - É a terceira vez que nos encontramos com ele e dessa vez ele estava olhando pra cá.

- Seja como for, vamos acabar logo o que viemos fazer aqui e ir embora. - Harry respondeu, levantando-se.

Mione seguiu o amigo, assim como Ron. Entretanto, no momento em que o ruivo empurrou a cadeira de leve para trás a fim de se levantar, sentiu algo extremamente gelado descer-lhe pela gola da camisa.

- Ai, meu Deus! Me desculpe, moço, eu sou mesmo muito distraída...

Harry e Mione, que já tentavam se afastar da mesa, voltaram-se a tempo de ver uma moça alta, de cabelos claros, começar a tentar limpar as costas de Ron com um guardanapo, enquanto o rapaz ficava muito vermelho e ela continuava a repetir desculpas.

- Eu sinto muito pelo sorvete, eu realmente sinto muito, eu...

- Não, olha, tá tudo bem. - Ron tentou, sem sucesso, livrar-se das mãos da moça, que pareciam querer se aventurar a algo mais que apenas limpá-lo.

- Mas eu faço questão, eu...

Ele voltou-se, segurando a mão dela com certa força, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Não, olha, tudo bem. Eu vou me limpar no banheiro, apenas vá comprar outro sorvete, ok.

Ron passou sem olhar por Harry e Mione, tentando controlar o rubor que invadia seu rosto. O primeiro, pela milésima vez naquele dia, tentava controlar o riso, enquanto Mione estava tão ou mais vermelha que ele, e com um perigoso olhar para a moça do sorvete.

Rapidamente ele escondeu-se no banheiro, tirando a blusa manchada de sorvete para, com um aceno de varinha, deixá-la novamente limpa. Ele rapidamente voltou a se vestir, encarando o rosto corado no espelho do banheiro.

- Esse não parece ser seu dia de sorte, Ronald Weasley... - ele resmungou para si mesmo, voltando-se para a torneira a fim de jogar alguma água no rosto.

Foi com certa surpresa que ele percebeu que não havia registro na torneira. Um tanto atrapalhado, ele tentou de todos os jeitos girar o que quer que fosse aquilo em cima da pia, porque, obviamente, não era uma torneira. Precisava de água e aquele negócio tinha que dar um jeito de lhe dar o que precisava.

Irritado, Ron tirou novamente a varinha do bolso e já se preparava para atacar a pia quando ouviu a porta se abrindo... E o rapaz "talvez-um-comensal-com-cara-de-trouxa" entrou no banheiro.

Ron sentiu todo o sangue fugir do rosto, enquanto o rapaz olhava curioso da varinha para a pia e da pia para a varinha e depois para o rosto de Ron.

- Você está bem? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Absolutamente. - Ron respondeu, guardando a varinha enquanto o outro se aproximava, colocado as mãos sob a pia.

Imediatamente um jorro de água saiu da torneira e o rapaz lavou o rosto. No instante em que ele tirou as mãos da pia, a água parou de correr. Ron apenas observava tudo em silêncio, tentando descobrir o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? - o rapaz voltou a perguntar - Eu posso chamar um médico, se você quiser.

Ron meneou a cabeça, caminhando a passos largos para a porta, tentando escapar daquela situação o mais rápido possível quando ouviu novamente a voz do rapaz interpelá-lo.

- Vocês são estranhos... Como conseguiu se limpar do sorvete?

Sem esperar por uma segunda pergunta, Ron abriu a porta com mais força do que pretendia e saiu rapidamente, rezando para encontrar logo os amigos. Não demorou para ver os cabelos espetados de Harry e, logo em seguida, Hermione se espremendo toda para conseguir sair de uma loja.

- Compramos o presente que faltava! - ela exclamou, vitoriosa.

Ron assentiu.

- Ótimo. Então, vamos sair logo daqui. Aparatar para a Toca. Eu acho que o trouxa nos viu fazendo magia.

Os olhos de Mione se esbugalharam, enquanto Harry ainda se esforçava para se livrar de duas senhoras particularmente cheinhas na entrada da loja.

- Mas isso é crime.

- Então vamos deixar logo a cena do crime.

Ron saiu arrastando Mione pelo meio da multidão, com Harry tentando correr logo atrás. Os três deixaram o shopping, entrando no primeiro beco vazio que encontraram.

- Vamos de uma vez para a Toca.

E, com isso, os três aparataram.

* * *

- Até que enfim, você chegou! - Ginny exclamou tão logo Hermione colocou os pés na soleira da portão - Isso tudo está começando a me deixar louca! 

Hermione apenas piscou os olhos enquanto a ruiva praticamente a arrastava pelas escadarias da grande mansão. A casa dos Delacour estava cheia e um permanente burburinho parecia preencher todos os aposentos. Apesar de ter passado muito rápido pela sala, ela reconhecera os gêmeos conversando com um casal que ela não conhecia e várias cabeças ruivas que se confundiam com cabeças loiras que se confundiam com o mármore branco que parecia predominar em toda construção.

Quando Ginny a empurrou para um dos grandes aposentos do primeiro andar, fechando a porta em seguida, Hermione sentia-se ligeiramente tonta por conta da recente viagem de chave de portal e pelo tamanho daquele lugar.

- Ginny, o que você está esperando que ainda não se arrumou? - a voz da senhora Weasley veio de algum ponto do quarto - Ah, olá, Hermione querida.

Meneando a cabeça, ela sentiu aos poucos as coisas voltarem ao seu foco e deparou-se com uma cena inusitada. Fleur Delacour estava em cima de um trepidante banquinho no centro do aposento, coberta dos pés à cabeça de branco, enquanto tesouras e agulhas voavam velozmente ao redor dela.

Gabrielle já estava pronta, sentada numa enorme cama de casal como uma comportada daminha. Molly, por sua vez, conversava com uma senhora muito parecida com as duas irmãs, mas de uma beleza ainda mais estonteante. Mesclava-se no ar o inglês carregado das francesas a um trepidante francês de Molly e de outra senhora ruiva.

- Me ajude aqui! - Ginny puxou Hermione, apontando para as dezenas de botões perolados do seu vestido.

- Isso está uma confusão, não? - Mione observou, começando a abotoar o vestido da amiga - Onde estão os meninos?

- Ron foi pegar o Harry. - a ruiva respondeu num fiapo de voz - Parece que ele saiu da casa dos tios ontem.

Mione assentiu. Já sabia que Harry deixara os tios e estava no Caldeirão Furado. Quando tinham combinado de se encontrar no dia anterior para comprar os presentes, todos os planos do trio já estavam certos. Tão logo terminasse o casamento, sem avisar a ninguém, eles voltariam à Inglaterra e para Godric's Hollow e, de lá, começariam sua busca.

Harry não queria que mais ninguém soubesse o que eles planejavam, em especial a ruivinha que contorcia as mãos nervosamente à sua frente. Por isso aquela ida à França era excelente para despistar todos. Ninguém esperaria que eles sumissem no meio da festa. Uma pena que não pudessem aproveitar um pouco mais do belo país dos Delacour...

Um pequeno grito de Fleur acordou as duas de seus devaneios. Uma agulha penetrara fundo demais no vestido, machucando de leve a francesa. As três mulheres mais velhas a cercaram, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione terminava de arrumar o vestido de Ginny.

- Acho que não seremos de grande ajuda aqui. - a garota observou - Vamos para o meu quarto, lá as coisas estão um pouco mais calmas.

- Quem são as outras? - Hermione perguntou tão logo deixaram a companhia das mulheres.

- A mãe de Fleur, madame Sophie e minha tia Elise. - Ginny respondeu - Tia Elise morou na França algum tempo e está lá como "intérprete". Aqui, entre por essa porta branca aí, eu vou buscar algumas toalhas para você tomar banho.

Hermione assentiu e, enquanto Ginny sumia pelos corredores, parecendo já absolutamente acostumada com a casa de sua futura cunhada, ela entrou no aposento que a ruiva lhe indicara. O quarto era enorme, com móveis de pátina extremamente delicados. As cortinas do dossel da cama estavam soltas, balançando suavemente com o vento de final de tarde que entrava pela janela.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, fechando os olhos. Pouco depois, a porta voltou a se abrir e Hermione sentiu algo felpudo acertar seu rosto.

- Vá tomar banho. O pessoal já começou a chegar e eu vou ter que descer daqui a pouco como uma comportada daminha de honra e me juntar ao cortejo da Fleur...

Hermione sorriu e não demorou a procurar o banheiro. A mesma elegância e sobriedade do quarto se fazia notar ali. Sem demora, ela se despiu e entrou na banheira que Ginny já deixara pronta para quando ela chegasse. Pouco depois, ela ouviu uma batida na porta e a ruivinha colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Mione... Alguma coisa importante vai acontecer hoje, não é? - ela perguntou com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

Hermione suspirou e sentou-se na banheira, virando o rosto para Ginny.

- Como você sabe?

- O Ron esteve muito nervoso esses dias. Ele não sabe esconder as coisas muito bem, você sabe disso... Se minha mãe não estivesse tão nervosa e preocupada com esse casamento, ela certamente teria notado também e colocado ele contra a parede. - ela deu de ombros - De qualquer forma, eu e o Ron sempre fomos muito mais próximos do que os outros. Ele não conseguiria fingir pra mim.

- Eu sei perfeitamente bem como o Ron é, obrigada por me lembrar, Ginny. - Mione deu um meio sorriso - Você está certa, uma coisa importante vai acontecer hoje... Nós vamos embora com o Harry.

A face da caçula dos Weasley ficou repentinamente muito vermelha. Hermione respirou fundo e continuou.

- Eu não devia contar isso a você. Ele não queria que você soubesse. Na verdade, só o que ele queria era te proteger.

- Eu sei perfeitamente bem me proteger sozinha. - Ginny respondeu - Tive seis irmãos com quem aprender. Ainda não consegui engolir essa desculpa dele de "se eu ficar, eles vão tentar me atingir através de você".

- Mesmo assim, Ginny...

A ruiva rapidamente a cortou

- Se for repetir que eu vou ficar melhor presa em casa enquanto vocês estão passando por toda a sorte de perigos para salvar todo mundo, pode parar por aí. Olha, Mione, eu não quero mais discutir isso. Eu sei que o Harry não vai me deixar ir com vocês. Mas eu queria... - o olhar dela se perdeu em algum ponto da janela de onde se podia enxergar o céu, que começava já a escurecer - Eu vou descer. Termine logo de se arrumar, o casamento vai começar logo e só é de praxe que a noiva se atrase.

Hermione sorriu, assentindo e Ginny saiu. Pouco depois, ela deixou a banheira, enrolando-se em um roupão. Com a varinha, prendeu e cacheou o cabelo. O vestido azul, amarrava-se no pescoço, destacando o decote em V nas costas. Já anoitecera quando ela afinal se viu pronta e deixou o banheiro para encontrar Harry e Ron à espera dela no quarto.

O moreno a cumprimentou com um sorriso, embora os olhos verdes contivessem uma certa tristeza que ela sabia ter nome e sobrenome. Já Ron, engasgou com a taça de champagne que estivera bebendo até alguns instantes atrás, ficando extremamente vermelho.

- Ron, você está bem? - ela perguntou, aproximando-se, enquanto ele se abaixava, tentando desengasgar.

- Licença, Mione, deixa que eu resolvo isso. - Harry a puxou um pouco de lado, começando a dar vigorosas batidas nas costas do amigo.

Aos poucos, a tosse de Ron cedeu um lugar a reclamações.

- Dá pra você maneirar aí, cara? Ou está tentando me matar?

Harry apenas sorriu.

- Como queira. - ele virou-se para a amiga - Sabe, eu acho que esse ataque significa "você está linda".

Tanto Hermione quanto Ron coraram e Harry apenas deu as costas aos dois, meneando a cabeça.

- Vamos logo, daqui a pouco a noiva desce e ainda estamos aqui feito comadres falando da vida alheia. - Ron resmungou, passando rapidamente por Harry e saindo para o corredor.

Harry sorriu, voltando para Hermione e oferecendo o braço a ela. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela aceitou e os dois seguiram Ron, que descia as escadarias apressadamente.

O jardim onde ocorreria a cerimônia estava todo enfeitado. Todos os convidados já estavam em seus lugares, conversando enquanto esperavam. No altar improvisado sobre a grama, Bill, em vestes de gala negras, conversava com o futuro sogro e o pai, enquanto o juiz bruxo que faria o casamento conferia os livros de registro.

Ron passou pela mesa de bebidas, servindo-se de mais uma taça de champangne antes de acompanhar os amigos até o lugar que Harry escolhera, um dos últimos bancos, de onde poderiam ver tudo e quase não serem vistos. Os três se sentaram, Mione fazendo uma careta para Ron enquanto ele sorvia a longos goles o conteúdo da taça.

- Você não sabe beber, não é mesmo? - ela resmungou - Se continuar fazendo aqui, daqui a pouco está caído por aí, completamente bêbado.

- Mione, por favor, não enche, certo? Eu estou nervoso.

- Nervoso, por que? - Harry perguntou, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelos convidados - Você por acaso é o noivo?

Ron sentiu as orelhas arderem mais uma vez. Desde que tinham se encontrado no Caldeirão Furado, Harry estava sempre provocando-o com alguma pequena tirada, tentando convencê-lo a se declarar para Hermione. Será que o amigo não entendia que aquilo não daria certo? Hermione certamente riria na cara dele, depois de tudo o que ele aprontava no ano anterior com Lavender.

Sem querer, ele revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se da ex-"namorada". Dos muitos erros que cometera na vida, aquele certamente fora um dos mais grotescos.

Nesse momento, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Ginny e Gabrielle foram as primeiras a entrar e, quando a ruiva passou por eles, Harry só faltou se enfiar por debaixo dos bancos para se esconder. Às duas garotas logo se seguiu a noiva. Hermione, que a vira antes de estar pronta, surpreendeu-se.

Enquanto as tesouras e agulhas corriam em volta de Fleur, Mione tivera a impressão de muitos babados e bufantes que se interpunham, fazendo do vestido um verdadeiro "bolo de noiva". Mas agora, a francesa estava até, por assim dizer, bem simples e, nessa simplicidade, conseguia ficar ainda mais elegante. O vestido era justo até a cintura, de onde a saia se tornava mais fluida, terminando numa pequena cauda que se arrastava majestosamente atrás de Fleur.

Bill sorriu, fazendo uma pequena cicatriz na bochecha repuxar. Hermione também sentiu-se sorrir ao lembrar das cenas na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, depois daquela noite de pesadelos, quando a francesinha afirmara que tinha "beleza suficiente para ambos". De certa forma, a partir daquele momento, ela começara a respeitar e até admirar Fleur Delacour.

A mesma Fleur que primeiro lhe despertara os ciúmes quando, no quarto ano, Ron começara a agir como idiota quando ela estava por perto. Sem querer, ela voltou-se para o ruivo, que também parecia admirar a entrada da noite. Hermione revirou os olhos. Provavelmente ele estava, de novo, sob o encanto da parte veela de Fleur.

Ron passou pela cerimônia quase sem sentir, perguntando-se, por algum motivo tolo que ele não conseguia definir, se algum dia ele estaria desempenhando o mesmo papel que o irmão desempenhava naquela noite e se ele estaria tão feliz e apaixonado quanto Bill parecia estar.

Foi só quando o som dos fogos filibusteiros de Fred e Jorge começaram a pipocar sobre suas cabeças que Ron voltou de seus devaneios que, em sua maioria, envolviam a moça que, por um acaso do destino, estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Já acabou? - ele perguntou, confuso.

Hermione enxugou de leve o canto dos olhos enquanto Harry prestava atenção, muito concentrado, nas pessoas que estavam caminhando agora na direção deles.

- Em que mundo você estava, Ron? - Mione perguntou, revirando os olhos, rapidamente voltando ao seu estado normal - Eu disse que você não sabia beber!

Ela se levantou, um tanto irritada e, sem perceber, Ron foi atrás. Harry apenas meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve. Quando estava também se levantando para ir embora, sentiu uma mão pesada sobre seu ombro e, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com Madame Maxime e Hagrid. Como era quase impossível não perceber aqueles dois - e eles definitivamente não os percebera durante toda a cerimônia - Harry só podia supor que eles tinham acabado de chegar.

- Uma pena que tenhamos chegados atrasados. - Madame Maxime sorriu pesarosa - Como foi a cerimônia?

- Muito bonita. - Harry respondeu, antes de fixar os olhos no amigo gigante - Hei, Hagrid. Como você está?

Hagrid sorriu, ainda com a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Eu vou indo, Harry. Acredito que todos vamos indo. Mas, bem, embora não tenhamos chegado a tempo para a cerimônia, chegamos para a melhor parte, que é a festa! Na verdade, eu acho que chegamos exatamente na hora, Olimpe. - ele apontou para Fleur, que conversava animadamente com algumas moças que, provavelmente, tinham sido colegas dela em Beaubaxtons - Parece que sua menina de ouro vai jogar o buquê.

Os olhos de Maxime brilharam e ela afastou-se, a pretexto de cumprimentar a noiva. Hagrid e Harry se viram sozinhos, a logo começaram a se afastar pelo gramado enquanto conversavam.

- Então, a professora McGonagall vai continuar com Hogwarts?

O gigante assentiu.

- Sim, as aulas vão continuar, mas o castelo não será mais um internato obrigatório. Os pais que quiserem poderão levar os filhos de volta para casa aos finais de semana. Mas são poucos os alunos que se matricularam para voltar a Hogwarts. A maioria continuará os estudos em casa, com tutores, e depois fará os exames diretamente no Ministério. - Hagrid suspirou - As coisas não são as mesmas sem Dumbledore.

Harry suspirou.

- Eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts esse ano, Hagrid.

- Eu achei que diria isso. - Hagrid sorriu bondosamente - Mas, se algum dia precisar de pouso, espero que saiba que o castelo ainda é também seu lar.

- Muitos são os lugares que ele poderia chamar de lar, se quisesse. - uma voz feminina soou um pouco à frente deles e, pouco depois, Ginny desencostou-se da árvore em que estivera abrigada, revelando-se a eles.

O moreno sentiu a garganta secar ao ver Ginny. Hagrid voltou a colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele, sorrindo.

- Bem, acredito que vocês precisam conversar. Fiquem à vontade.

O gigante afastou-se, deixando-os sozinhos. Não muito longe do lugar onde deixara os dois, encontrou Ron e Mione, discutindo acaloradamente sobre alguma coisa.

- Hei, vocês dois, será possível que nunca estão em paz?

- Ela não quer me deixar em paz, Hagrid! - Ron respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- E ele quer acabar com o champagne da festa! - ela resmungou, tomando a garrafa que ele empunhava até alguns instantes atrás.

- Hermione, eu...

- Por que vocês não vão tentar pegar o buquê? - Hagrid tentou apaziguar os dois, lançando um olhar quase desesperado para Maxime,que o observava de longe naquele instante. Se não fizessem alguma coisa, aqueles dois certamente brigariam durante a festa!

Os dois jovens se entreolharam, suas feições rapidamente transformando-se em semblantes de riso.

- Buquê, Hagrid?

- ATENÇÃO PARA O BUQUÊ! - a voz de Madame Maxime soou magicamente ampliada pelos jardins.

- É, o buquê. Símbolo de amor, de paz e harmonia, vocês ainda sabem o que é isso? - ele respondeu, olhando-os torto e logo passando os braços pelas costas de ambos, começando a empurrá-los para frente - Vamos lá, quem pega o buquê tem sorte!

- UN!

- Na verdade, Hagrid, a tradição é um pouquinho diferente. - Hermione observou - Quem pega o buquê não tem "sorte". Quem pega o buquê é o próximo a se casar.

- DEUX!

- Ótimo. Melhor ainda. Vamos ver qual a próxima festa para a qual vamos ser convidados. - Hagrid respondeu, parando no meio da pequena multidão de moças que se aglomerava ao redor de Fleur, que ria, contando em francês enquanto balançava o buquê para cima e para baixo.

- Mas... - Ron começou, no exato momento em que Hagrid dava um passo para trás, piscando o olho para Maxime.

- TROIS!

Ninguém percebeu quando Madame Maxime fez um discreto aceno da varinha e o buquê caiu diretamente no colo de... Ronald Weasley.

- Bendito Agrippa, o que é isso? - Ron perguntou, mais vermelho que nunca.

- Acho que você vai ser o próximo a se casar. - Hermione observou, corando de leve.

Nesse momento, os dois tomaram consciência de que não estavam sozinhos e de que uma salva de palmas era dada para os dois. Fred e George assobiavam, fazendo acenos de vitória para o irmão, que, nesse momento, agarrou Mione pelo pulso e saiu arrastando a moça para longe dos convidados, ainda segurando o buquê na outra mão.

- Ron, o que você está fazendo?

- Acho que essa é uma boa hora para "sumirmos". Cadê o Harry?

- Ron! - Mione soltou-se dele, parando no meio do jardim escuro - Não precisa ficar assim também.

- Ficar assim? Ficar assim, como? Eu não estou "assim". - ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

- Está sim.

- Não estou não.

- Está sim.

- Não estou não. Aliás, o que eu não estou?

Mione revirou os olhos.

- Vamos procurar o Harry. - ela suspirou, começando a caminhar.

Ron voltou a segurá-la pelo pulso, aproximando-se perigosamente. Hermione prendeu a respiração ao sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. E, pouco depois, os lábios dele encostaram-se aos dela. O buquê caiu aos pés deles quando ele a puxou gentilmente pela cintura.

- Vamos embora! - a voz de Harry soou aflita vinda das sombras.

Eles se afastaram imediatamente, ambos mais vermelhos do que nunca e incapazes de se encarar. Harry entrou no campo de visão deles logo em seguida, os olhos vermelhos e congestionados. Os três se encararam por alguns instantes em silêncio e Mione e Ron assentiram.

- Para Godric's Hollow, então? - Ron perguntou num fio de voz.

Harry assentiu.

- Para Godric's Hollow.

Mione os viu fechar os olhos e, pouco depois, ambos tinham sumido. Ela se abaixou, pegando o buquê solto no chão, dando um tímido sorriso para o nada. Eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente... Após esse pensamento, com um breve suspiro, ela aparatou também.

- E é isso que eu chamo sair à francesa... - Ginny sorriu, observando o lugar onde os três tinham desaparecido, meneando a cabeça, para, em seguida, voltar para a festa.

**.FIM.**

* * *

**Minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic com o trio... hehehe... Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
